Delayed Gratification 180
by jessiemcana
Summary: Remember "Punishment"? This is a prolouge to something you want to read! BDSM! Must be 18
1. Prolouge

To my best friend, you have been standing beside me since the beginning and I could not be luckier to have you.

* * *

**Delayed Gratification 180 by Jessie McAna**

**Prologue**

**Intense**

**Daniel's Point of View**

I'm waiting for him. Kneeling on the padded floor, naked, waiting. I'm mentally exhausted from my day-to-day life and am grateful to be here; here, where I'm able to shut it all off, to relax, to find inner peace. Soon, my mind shuts off; the rhythm of my breathing is steadying. I have achieved the edges of subspace.

I feel my master's hands in my long, dark brown hair. I break formation to look him in his deep blue eyes before I fall into submission. When his fingers leave my hair, I don't hear him walk away from me. I wait for his instruction, ready to please him, only to be surprised by the tool he drops into my line of sight.

"Thorn, Master," I reply, remaining still.

"Good," he praises, and I realize he's testing me. My first lesson with my master involved my three safe words: _rose_, which means I want to end the session, _petal, _which means we pause the session until I am comfortable, and _thorn, _which means I have reached a hard limit. Honestly, I'm not in the mood to be tested today. I want the illusion of surrendering. Safe word tests and requests from my master break this illusion. I am aware that as the sub, I am in the one in control of what is and is not done with my body. But it is a reality that is easily forgotten when you are playing the game. I trust my master, I trust that he will not hurt me. I crave the illusion; the illusion allows my mind to be free, to float in subspace.

I feel him drag a finger slowly across my shoulders. Then I feel him press into the pressure points on my neck while he pulls it gently upward. I find it painful at first, but my muscles soon relax into his touch.

"There's my Daniel," he praises.

I'm pleased my master knows me so well. I'm sensing tonight is going to be intense.

"Crawl to the X-frame," he orders. I follow his instruction and kneel, waiting. "Arms spread to your sides," he instructs. I stretch them out level and wait. Time passes, my arms are aching, but I refuse to break formation, keeping them level. I allow my mind to focus on this one simple task, nothing else. Nothing in the outside world matters in this moment; all that matters to me is that I please my master. This small exercise allows me to fall deeper into submission.

"Daniel," my master states, bringing me to the edges of reality by touching my face, "look at me." I raise my eyes to his. "It pleases me so that you trust me. You are already in subspace?"

"Master?" I ask, keeping my position.

"I've asked you to rise." He smiles kindly.

"Master, my apologies."

"No need for that. You are very obedient. I know where your mind was." He smiles. "Now rise."

I carefully balance myself onto my feet, keeping my arms outstretched. That's when I feel the leather cuffs, laced with wool, my master has secured onto both my wrists. Just as I did not hear his initial command to rise, I did not feel him putting them there.

The first time subspace blocked out my reality so completely I found myself shouting petal, my pause word, and questioning him. He had smiled widely and said, "Welcome to subspace, Daniel." I was astonished that something like that could happen, but I soon learned to crave it. At first, it took time to reach these heights in a single session, but as my master and I have grown closer and our bonds of trust continue to grow deeper. I find that if I allow myself, I can fall easily. However, doing so does not always prove to be effective, for I am here to please my master as well, by respecting and obeying him.

My master hooks my arms and ankles to the frame before I feel his hands on my ribs. "Are you with me, Daniel?"

"Yes, Master."

"Safe words," he demands.

"Rose, petal, thorn," I reply instantly.

"When do you say them?" he asks, while running his hands down my back and cupping my ass.

"When I have reached my limits or am uncomfortable, Master," I respond with a shaky breath, feeling him run his index finger over my puckered hole.

"Good." He smiles. Silence falls into the room while he continues to tease me. I fight back from whimpering as my dick slowly becomes painfully hard. "I want to push your limits tonight, Daniel." I swallow hard, waiting for my master to continue. "Do you get punished for safe wording, Daniel?"

"No, Master," I respond, trying to keep my voice steady. Then I see a second tool placed in my line of sight. I can't stop the gasp from slipping through my lips. The tool drops to the floor with a thud as my master's hands run through my hair.

"Permission to speak freely, Master." I request.

"Denied," he responds. "I know your reasoning behind this limit, Daniel. You will not be punished if you choose to safe word. But my role as your master is to bring you to your limits and push you past them. With that in mind, and how far we have come in our relationship as Dom and sub, I am asking that you reconsider. The choice is ultimately yours, Daniel. Know you will be rewarded greatly if you accept the challenge and you will not be punished if you decline." He waits patiently for me to decide as he continues to run his fingers through my hair. He knows I find this to be extremely satisfying and is rewarding me for considering his offer, no matter what my choice may be.

"Yes, Master," I decide, "I will allow this."

He drops his hands while pressing his smiling lips on my neck. "You please me so much for trying." The statement makes me proud. "Safe words," he insists again, stepping away to pick up the discarded tool.

"Rose, petal, thorn," I answer, feeling the first bead being pushed past my tight ring.

"When do you say them?" he asks, gently pushing a larger second bead inside of me.

"When I have reached my limits or am uncomfortable."

"Do you need to say them, Daniel?" he asks, pressing an even larger third bead inside of me.

"No, Master," I respond while I concentrate on breathing and not fighting my restraints. When the last of the five in the strand is being introduced, I lose my concentration and pull back on my wrists. "Petal," I gasp. Immediately, the pressure stops, but the beads are not removed.

"Would you like to say thorn Daniel?"

"No, Master. Please, just give me a moment."

"Relax, Daniel. It has not escaped my notice you are fighting your restraints."

I take a few deep calming breaths. When I am relaxed, my master notices. He does not speak; he wants me in subspace and knows that could break it. Instead, he waits patiently before completing his task. I focus on keeping still. My master has chosen to restrain me, but it is not something he wants me to rely on. He wants me to stay in any position he places me in, with or without bindings. I gasp when I feel the vibrations. _When did he put a three-bar vibrating cock ring on my dick? _The sensation forces me to stay focused in order to avoid cumming. My dick had softened to a semi while Master was introducing me to a new tool, but it was quickly awakened. I breathe loudly through my mouth and moan when I discover the anal beads also vibrate.

"Safe words!" my master demands.

"Rose, petal, thorn . . ." I pant. "Petal, Master, please."

He quickly moves to turn the vibrators off, while I work on staving off my orgasm. _Fuck me!_

"Talk to me, Daniel," Master encourages, running his fingers through my long hair.

"Intense."

"Do we need to stop?"

"No, Master. I'm better prepared."

He waits a moment longer before he turns all the vibrators back on. Then he places nipple clamps on, and I hold back a curse when I realize they too vibrate. He is driving me mad! The only option I have of not being a cum whore is to fall back into subspace. Something my mind escapes to eagerly. I vaguely feel my master's hands slapping me across my ass cheeks, but soon, even that becomes irrelevant. I am free. I have achieved ultimate subspace. Time is meaningless.

The only thing that brings me back to reality is my master's firm order in my ear. "Cum, Daniel." Instantly my seed coats the X-frame and floor. I cry out, falling onto my restraints "Rose, Master," I grunt, my legs giving out.

Quickly, my master releases my ankles, then my wrists, from my restraints and removes all toys. "Can you walk?"

"With help," I admit, leaning on him.

He takes me out of the playroom and onto his couch, where he sits me down gently. "Wait right here. I'll be only a moment." He assures before coming back with a candy bar. "Eat."

"Sorry?" I ask.

"I know we are equals right now, Daniel, but you need to eat that." He frowns, pulling me into his body.

I decide not to question him and eat the candy bar. When I am finished, I turn to him teasingly. "Want to tell me why you are messing with my diet?"

"It helps," he smiles, running his fingers up and down the side of my arm. "That was an intense session, Daniel. The risk of subdrop is high. I'm trying to prevent it."

"You think I can drop from that?" I ask in disbelief. I have heard of subdrop. It was another thing my master was constantly educating me on, though I have never fallen personally nor have I come close until today. His touch is comforting, and I know that he is using it to bring me back to reality slowly. Had he not been such a trusting, caring master, he could have made sure my sea legs had gone and sent me on my way. Instead, he is making sure the immediate dangers of a heart attack and stroke are gone by keeping a close eye on my heart rate and eye dilation.

"You almost blacked out in there," he worries aloud. "I need to make sure you are okay to drive and that your adrenaline and endorphins are regulated before you leave."

"It was a good pass out." I smile.

He gives a small laugh. "Don't care. I'm going to keep you safe through this."

"Thank you." I smile wider. "I am pleased to call you Master."

"And I am honored to have you, Daniel." He smiles before kissing my hair. I lean into him for about an hour or so before I sit up.

"You will call me in the morning," he orders.

"Yes, Master." I smile, gathering my clothes to dress. He walks me to the front door, handing me one more candy bar, knowing that I will eat it. When I get to my car, I sigh. Too damn bad my falling for him would break our contract, because if I'd let my heart, that's exactly what it would do.

* * *

Copyright © 2012 by Jessie McAna.

Library of Congress Control Number: 2012914905

ISBN: Hardcover 978-1-4797-0126-1; Softcover 978-1-4797-0125-4; Ebook 978-1-4797-0127-8

All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the copyright owner.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to any actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

**This story was originally presented as "Punishment" by arianawhitlock. The author holds all rights to the series that was previously posted on fanfiction (here).**

**To order this book, contact:**

Xlibris Corporation at 1-888-795-4274 or order online at xlibris bookstore, amazon, or barnes and noble.

* * *

Thank you for all your support! ~arianawhitlock A/K/A **Jessie McAna**


	2. Outtake Contest

**Jessie: **Want an outtake?

**Clayton: **I'm game.

**Alec**: Oh this sounds fun

**Bobby: **I'm up for fun.

**Daniel: **Yeah I'm up to be talked about some more

**Mike: *rolls eyes*** An outtake Jessie?

**Jessie: **Yes Mike. All you have to do is go to the Delayed Gratification 180's facebook site. (delayed. gratification .180 - the link is on my profile) and go to events. The details are there but it's simple. You tell me what you want to see and whomever has the most votes gets it written by me and posted on facebook and fanfiction!)

**Mike: **That sounds cool.

**Daniel:** Can we get more than one Jessie?

**Jessie: **Only if it's a tie. In addition, once my website (which is still under construction) is loaded, I will be adding links to any fanfiction that you guys post for the book! So if you do write a story for _Delayed Gratification 180_ please put it under **Mis. Books** and **PM** me the link! I will make sure it gets posted on my site and my facebook page!

**Alec:** I think you are having too much fun with this Jessie.

**Jessie: *looks innocent* **I just hope my fans are too.

**Clayton: **I'm sure they will.

**Bobby: **See y'all in cyberland!

**Jessie: **P.S. just for reading this, here is a small **copyrighted **teaser from DG 180! ***mwah***

* * *

**~Six Years Ago ~**

_Hello, Clayton, meet me at my place at eight. Kitchen chair, clothed._

Confused, I replay the message on my voicemail several times. My master's voice didn't seem angry, not that it should; I haven't done anything wrong. Yet I can't seem to place it; it almost seems sad somehow. Frowning, I replay the words in my head; he's ending it; that much is clear. I just don't understand why.

When he finally sits across the table from me, he seems to be lost for words as he studies my calm features. Yet his eyes confirm my suspicion. What we have is over. Frustrated and pissed, I decide to make this ending easier for him and end it myself.

"I just have one question, Alec." His eyes narrow at me, for I am not allowed to call him Alec to his face while in this role, not to mention I'm talking out of turn. "What did I do wrong?"

His body falls limp as he slouches back in his chair. "Nothing, you're perfect, Clayton."

"Then why are we here? Ending this?" I frown. "Alec what we have . . ."

"Is special Clayton," he interrupts with a half-smile, "But I can't do this anymore sweet angel."

"Why the hell not!?" I demand, my emotions getting the best of me as tears fill my eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you!" he snaps back, fighting his own emotions.

"Master?" I ask in shock, for this was not one of the possibilities that was running through my head.

"I'm sorry, Clayton," he sighs, reading my features. "I know you don't feel the same. I'd like to stay friends and if you wanted to try this with someone else I could give you a few contacts."

"No. I can't see giving myself to someone else so completely." Silence falls between us for a moment and I take his hand, the one I scarred not that long ago, placing it in my equally scarred hand, "This won't end our friendship Alec, I vowed forever and I meant it."

He squeezes my hand back tightly, relief visibly washing over him while he smiles, "Me too."

I let go, leaning back into my chair, trying to keep my own feelings at bay; realizing I don't want to leave this lifestyle. "Will you be my teacher?"

"Teacher?" he asks surprised.

"Teach me your skills, Alec." I smile.

"My skills? . . . Let me think about it, alright."

_Fallen for me? _I'm still sitting in his chair trying to absorb this, wondering if the feelings I have could be labeled as love? _It's the closest thing since Ryan _. . . _but it's so different and if I risk it _. . . _No, I can't, I just can't _. . .I swallow my emotions and stand to leave. "I look forward to your lessons." I smile. "Thank you for being honest with me, Alec. You have earned my fullest respect."

I make it through his front door, shutting it tightly before I collapse on his front porch. Who was I kidding? I fucking loved him too. "Fucking fuck! I hate you, Ryan!" I turn my face to Alec's door and softly cry into it, "I love you too, Alec, so much, too damn much to lose you." I force myself to walk away then and have never acknowledged those feelings again. Instead, I've developed the closest friendship of my life, one that I would never trade or risk for the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Feel free to review and share! :)


End file.
